1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electrical device.
2. Related Art
A sealing material such as resin or silicone gel is enclosed inside a semiconductor device for the purpose of insulation between circuits provided inside the semiconductor device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-17069